Fate
by Lunar Kestrel
Summary: Redo of That Tragic Day. The moment involving three family members, and a Desian Grand Cardinal 15 years before the game. Poem contained.


**Fate**

**Author's note: So, hi. It's me, Lunar Kestrel. This was formerly That Tragic Day. I am just deciding to re-write all my fanfics and make them better. I'm trying to add more detail, and make it easier to understand.**

**Okay, 'member bold-italicized words poem. (Love and Hate, by my friend.)**

**Disclaimer-I do NOT own Tales of Symphonia.**

_**

* * *

**__**Hatred is easy to show,**_

_**Love is hard to explain,**_

"Kvar! Don't you dare hurt Anna!" Kratos yelled at the Grand Cardinal. But the cocky half-elf disregarded his word as he removed the Cruxius Crystal on Anna's neck roughly.

Slowly, Anna's delicate features became twisted and grotesque, her body turning a sickly green color. She was becoming an exbula; a monster.

_**It's simple to express hate,**_

_**But difficult to show your love,**_

Kvar laughed maniacally, "Do you still love her Kratos, now that she's a _hideous _monster?"

Kratos stared in disbelief as Anna, his beloved wife, attacked their young son, who wasn't old enough to even defend himself. Noishe jumped in front of the Lloyd to protect his young master from the brutal attack.

It was then, for a split second, did Anna regain control, partially at least, "Kratos...you...must kill me. I don't...want to...hurt Lloyd...anymore...I don't want to...hurt…you!" It looked as if a war was raging in Anna's head.

"No, Anna, I cannot! I will not!" Tears formed in Kratos' eyes.

"Please...Kratos. Do it…for me."

_**Sometimes, it's better to take the hard path,**_

_**And forget all that is easy,**_

"No! I won't!"

"Kratos, please!" Anna held her head with her club-like arms and let out a loud, unearthly screech. She had completely lost control slashing Kratos in the chest.

Kratos hesitantly gripped his sword, his decision made.

_**A simple word can show that you care,**_

_**Or that you're a heartless fool,**_

"Forgive me, Anna!" cried Kratos, as he plunged his sword into his wife's stomach. The tears were flowing now.

'**_It's over,'_**

**_The most painful words ever,_**

Anna little by little returned to normal, falling into the arms of Kratos. She smiled up at him.

_**But they can be fixed**_

**_By a simple 'I'm sorry,'_**

"Anna, I'm so sorry!" silent tears rolled down Kratos' face.

"Don't worry, Kratos...now you and Lloyd can live, happy..."

"I can't be happy without you! You-" Anna put her finger to Kratos' lips, then using some of her remaining strength, gave him a final kiss.

_**It's easy to break something,**_

**_But it's hard to put it back together,_**

Kratos carried Anna to where Lloyd and Noishe were. He set her down with them, telling them that everything would be okay. He then turned and faced the blonde Desian, "Kvar!"

"Come on Kratos, kill me. That's what you want, right?" Kvar scoffed.

Kratos ran towards the half-elf, hatred burning in his eyes. Kvar stood there calmly, holding up his arm, preparing for an attack.

As the energy ball was released from Kvar's hand, things seemed to move in slow motion, for, the attack intended for Kratos flew instead towards his family. Anna moved in front of Lloyd and took the full blow.

"ANNA!" Kratos yelled.

_**Sometimes it's best to stick with the hard things,**_

**_Because the easy way is not always the best way,_**

Kratos ran to the cliff. He turned around for a second, "I will kill you, Kvar!" he hissed at Kvar. Then the Seraph jumped down to the forest below.

"Anna! Lloyd! Noishe!" Kratos called out frantically. He tread over some half eaten corpses, the Desians he beat, eaten by the resident monsters.

After hours of searching, he finally gave up and drew out his cerulean wings. He knew Kvar would have left by then.

Kratos sent a glance upwards to the floating mass that was Derris-Kharlan. He had to going back. There was nothing left for him. His wife, son, and life-long friend were dead.

As Kratos flew slowly and silently up in the air, he took one last glance at the forest, searching, hoping, but there was nothing. Tears flowed from his eyes. Everything he knew and loved had been taken from him in one night.

* * *

**Okay, so do you like this newly edited version? Reviews are welcome.**

* * *

Return to Top 


End file.
